


Esa fecha

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-24
Updated: 2004-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Ryoma no le gusta su cumpleaños.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esa fecha

Echizen Ryoma siempre había odiado su cumpleaños.

No era por el frío de la época o porque algunas personas pensaban que solo le debían dar un regalo por navidad y cumpleaños, bueno, eso último solo lo pensaba su tonto viejo.

La razón porque lo odiaba era la fecha en si, por caer en un día que cualquier podía recordar con facilidad.

* * *

Faltando cinco días para éste, las cosas ya habían comenzado de la misma forma que cuando estaba en USA.

La nieta de Ryuzaki-sensei se acercó a él en el descanso con un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel color rosa que intentaba esconder tras su espalda y el rostro completamente rojo, parecía tener problemas para hablar, como de costumbre, pero gracias a la pronta ayuda no intencional de Horio ella huyó llorando dejando sus manos libres de cualquier tipo de paquetes.

Faltando cuatro días la niña de coletas (Osakada si mal no recordaba y no había escuchado mal los gritos de Horio) apareció con una pancarta que apenas podía cargar, en esta se encontraba él dibujado y anunciaba su cumpleaños en letras muy grandes por si alguien no se había enterado gracias a los gritos acompañados siempre de un "¡Ryoma-sama!" causando que cualquier confusión con otro cumpleaños quedase descartada.

A los tres días encontró en su mesa unas cuantas tarjetas de cumpleaños y un par de invitaciones a fiestas navideñas. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Pero a la hora de ir al club de tenis descubrió que su club de fans, obviamente guiadas por Osakada, había decorado las canchas sin permiso de Tezuka-buchou y en el momento en que él llego aún se encontraban corriendo alrededor de las canchas; según Inui-senpai no tardarían mas de dos vueltas en desmayarse.  
Para empeorar las cosas, gracias a la nieve el entrenamiento fue cancelado.

Faltando dos días Echizen llegó mas temprano que de costumbre, aunque sabía que en la mañana no tenían entrenamiento.

Permaneció escondido en el vestidor del club (bendiciendo la costumbre de Oishi-senpai de abrirlo todas las mañanas) hasta que solo faltaban diez minutos para las clases, el tiempo justo para llegar al salón solo segundos antes que el profesor y ahorrarse cualquier sorpresa de parte de sus fans.

A la hora del descanso todo parecía a su favor: había conseguido salir de su clase antes de tiempo, esquivando a todos, y gracias a la nieve que había caído la noche anterior la azotea se encontraba completamente sola y mejor aun, ese era el último día de clases.

Solo esperaba no resfriarse por permanecer allí.

Al llegar a las canchas, después de clases, no tardo mucho en notar que ese día tampoco entrenarían por obvias razones; aun así, todos los regulares tenían una pequeña reunión antes de poder ir a casa.

Echizen Ryoma comenzaba a relajarse; unos minutos más y estaría en su casa junto a Karupin tomando leche caliente, completamente a salvo de cualquiera de sus fans e incluso de sus senpai.

Bajando un poco su gorra, posó su vista en el reloj de pared.

Quince minutos, daba igual que Momo-senpai hubiese comenzado una nueva discusión con Kaidoh-senpai.

Doce minutos. ¿Importaba en algo el nuevo jugo que Inui-senpai usaría en los entrenamientos?

Cinco minutos. Juraría que alguien lo estaba observando.

Tan solo veinte segundos, diecinueve, dieciocho, diecisiete...

—Echizen, diez vueltas por no poner atención. —Maldición, pero no tomarían mucho tiempo y en cuanto las terminara podía ir directamente a su casa.

Diez vueltas después el regular de primer año recogió sus cosas lo mas rápido posible, ignorando de paso las conversaciones de sus senpai sobre sus respectivos planes navideños.

Sin preocuparse por cambiarse, estaba punto de salir cuando sintió un conocido abrazo y escuchó la pregunta que más temía en esos momentos.

—Ne, Ochibi, ¿tienes planes para navidad?

—Eso duele, Kikumaru-senpai —fue lo único que dijo intentando soltarse. No tenía intenciones de contestar.

—Entonces, ¿vendrás a la fiesta? —¿Cuál fiesta? Echizen no sabía, tampoco le interesaba.

—Es un ochenta por ciento posible que Echizen vaya a hacer algo con su familia. —Ryoma se prometió a sí mismo que le regalaría algo a Inui-senpai—. Al fin de cuentas, su cumpleaños es un día antes. —No, mejor no lo haría.

—¿¡En serio? ¡Echizen! Lo hubieses dicho antes. —Ahora se encontraba también bajo el peligro de ser ahorcado por dos de sus senpai y perdiendo las esperanzas de llegar pronto a su hogar.

—Echizen, de haberlo dicho antes habríamos preparado algo. —Oishi-senpai como siempre pendiente de todo, aunque aparentemente había ignorado el porqué del incidente del día anterior, al igual que todos los del club de tenis.

—¿Y si hacemos algo mañana?

—Fshhh.

—¡Burning! ¡Todo el sushi que puedas comer por tu cumpleaños!

—¡Es una suerte que mañana no tengamos clase!

—Esa es una invitación muy generosa, Taka-san.

—Las posibilidades de que todos terminemos comiendo gratis superan el noventa por ciento.

—A las cuatro estará bien, ¿no? Así tendremos tiempo para comprar los regalos.

Echizen dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota. Una vez que sus senpai comenzaban sólo Tezuka-buchou podía detenerlos y éste no daba señas de querer hacerlo.

* * *

Hora y media después Echizen entró a su casa y se dejó caer junto a su maleta en cuanto cerró la puerta. Se sentía algo mareado, su cabeza le pesaba y a pesar del frío de la noche tenía calor.

Cuando despertó, se encontró en su cama y solo recordaba haber visto a Karupin frente a él con expresión inquieta justo luego de entrar a casa.

Notando el peso de su gato encima suyo, Echizen cerró de nuevo los ojos, permitiendo que el sueño volviese a apoderarse de él poco a poco, pero el sonido de la puerta de su cuarto le obligó a volver a abrirlos para descubrir a su prima Nanako con la preocupación pintada en el rostro.

—¡Ryoma-san! Que bueno que ya despertaste. Cuanto te encontramos en la puerta con fiebre nos preocupamos mucho. Aunque esta mañana tu temperatura volvió a la normalidad, no despertabas.

—¿Esta mañana?

—Así es, dormiste toda la noche.

—¿Qué hora es? —Echizen se sentó rápido sin importarle el mareo y Karupin saltó al suelo con su agilidad de costumbre al sentir el movimiento debajo de él.

—Son más de las tres. Oishi-san llamó esta mañana y en cuanto le expliqué dijo que dejarían la fiesta pare después —Echizen regresó a la cama, esta vez con más calma—. Ryoma-san, tienes buenos senpai, —Echizen no pudo dejar de darle la razón antes de volver a dormir.

* * *

Cuando volvió a despertar, lo primero que Echizen hizo fue tomar su despertador y confirmar la hora.

Eran casi las doce de la noche y podía decir que se encontraba bien si ignoraba el hambre y el pequeño sentimiento de culpa por no ir a la improvisada fiesta que sus senpai habían organizado para él.

En cuanto se acostumbró a la oscuridad, pudo notar algunos paquetes y unas cuantas tarjetas en su escritorio. Con algo de curiosidad se destapó, dispuesto a revisar los paquetes, pero en cuanto a las cobijas estuvieron lejos el frío lo hizo dudar. Los paquetes podían esperar hasta el día siguiente, ¿no?

Antes de poder decidir qué hacer, una mano volvió a poner las cobijas en su lugar y Echizen se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en su habitación.

—¿Momo-sempai? —preguntó al reconocer a la persona junto a él.

—Echizen, nunca había visto a alguien dormir tanto —comentó con un obvio tono de burla.

—¿Por qué...?

—Todos estuvimos aquí esta tarde. —Eso no explicaba por qué Momoshiro estaba aún allí, pero Ryoma no le dio importancia y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Ahora que lo notaba, todavía tenía sueño, tal vez por dormir tanto.

—Ya van a ser las doce —escuchó—. Feliz cumpleaños, Echizen, y feliz navidad —después de eso sintió los labios de su sempai en su frente. Comenzaba a pensar que aún tenía fiebre, pero se sentía tan bien que no importaba y por primera vez se alegraba de que su cumpleaños quedase en una fecha tan conveniente y fácil de recordar, pero eso no le hizo evitar murmurar algo antes de volver a dormir.

—Mada mada dane.


End file.
